1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric compositions, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to polyester resin compositions having improved curing and color clarity properties. In one aspect the present invention relates to an additive composition for improving the curing rate and color clarity properties of polyester resins.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polyester resin compositions have heretofore been used in the fabrication of articles such as counter tops and sink bowls, as well as a gel coating for articles such as boat hulls. Generally, the polyester resin compositions contain metal or amine constituents in order to effect the curing of the compositions. Problems have been encountered, however, with the curing rate of such metal and amine-containing polyester resins, as well as the color uniformity of the articles fabricated from such polyester resins. In some instances heat must be applied to the article to obtain an effective cure of the polyester resin. Further, when using such polyester resins in a spraying operation for the gel coating of an article, the evaporization of the amine constituent may create a health hazard.
Because of the versatility of polyester resins in the fabrication of articles it would be highly desirable if an additive could be formulated for polyester resins which did not require the incorporation of amine and metal constituents in the resin; and wherein the resulting polyester composition possessed improved curing and color clarity properties. It is to such an additive and polyester resin composition that the subject invention is directed.